Lakeshire Midsummer Tournament of 31 L.C.
The Lakeshire Midsummer Tournament of 31 L.C. was a tournament of the joust and melee hosted in Lakeshire during the Midsummer Fire Festival celebrations of 31 L.C.. The tournament was funded by the Stormwind House of Nobles and organized by Duke Maxen Montclair. =The Grande Tourney= ---- ''Along the streets and roads of the kingdom of Stormwind, wooden signposts bear a parchment that announces the coming of a tournament of sorts. The lion of Stormwind is stamped in the center. Champions of the Alliance! His grace, Maxen Montclair, Duke Westridge, shall be hosting a grand tourney of the joust to test the mettle of the most worthy of horsemen and armsmen, on June the 21st, within the 31st year of the Lotharian Calendar. The Joust On the bridge of Lakeshire, at the Lake Everstill, pairs of horsemen shall joust with the intent of knocking their opponents from their steeds. To enter as a participant of this tournament, one must bring forth his share of twenty five sovereigns, a steed, a suit of armor, and a lance. The combined fees shall make up the rewards of Champion, Second Champion, and Third Champion. The Melee At the center of the bridge of Lakeshire, at the Lake Everstill, pairs of combatants shall partake in single combat. To enter as a participant of this tournament, one must bring forth his share of twenty five sovereigns, a suit of armor of their choice, and weapons of their choice. The combined fees shall make up the rewards of Champion, Second Champion, and Third Champion. Send word by mail or messenger should you seek entrance to this tourney to the castle Westridge, addressed to his grace, Maxen Montclair, Duke Westridge. OOC Rules The joust shall be determined on a weighted roll and emote system. Bring 25 gold to add to the winnings pot. Those who have earned the Exalted Champion of the Alliance achievement may roll 15. Those who have earned any Faction Champion achievement may roll 12. Those who have earned the Valiant achievement may roll 10. Those who have yet to earn the Valiant achievement may roll 7. To successfully knock your opponent from their horse, the roll difference must be 3 or greater. The melee shall be determined on a duel system. Only Melee Classes! Any gear. Bring 25 gold to add to the winnings pot. No potions or supplemental buffs not from your own abilities may be used during any duel. You will be disqualified if you break this rule. Participating Guilds The First Regiment - 2000g Purse Donation Blood of Lordaeron The Sha'nash - 2000g Purse Donation Fifth Fleet Marines Silver Shield Shadows and Dust - 2000g Purse Donation Order of VII - 3000g Purse Donation Eyes of Old - 2000g Purse Donation Individual Entrants Oirk Malere Casylia Forrgrim Àndry Results Dame Tanya Seltara was named the champion of the joust in the tournament, given the moniker "The Red Knight." Gold from the champion's purse and other precious items were issued to the other victors of the tourney. Gallery 154678.jpg|The contestants of the Tournament of the Joust. 154679.jpg|Jousting on the bridge! 154680.jpg|A fight in the tournament of the melee. 154681.jpg|Duke Maxen Montclair awarding the victors of the tournament. 159520.jpg|The Midsummer's Ball that followed the tournament. 159521.jpg|Dancers in Lakeshire's town hall. Category:Parties and Festivals Category:Events Category:The First Regiment Category:Brotherhood of the Flame Category:The Sha'nash Category:Fifth Fleet Marines Category:The Silver Shield Category:Eyes of Old Category:Order of VII